


The Island with the Blue Flowers

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Get Together, Ignores Final Fantasy X -Will-, M/M, Minor Rikku/Yuna, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: On their way to a diplomatic mission, Gippal is forced to land the airship due to a storm.  The pollen spread by the storm has sexy side effects for Baralai and Gippal.





	The Island with the Blue Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



After the incident with Vegnagun had been resolved, the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction had begun to work together. With the three organizations now cooperating, and all competition limited to the friendly variety, great strides had been made in reexploring Spira. They had lived along the western coastline for so long that people had forgotten how much more there was to the continent. New discovers were being made in the oceans as well, countless islands were being found. One of the greatest discoveries had been an island that had people living on it.

It was the Gullwings that had made contact. It was because of their reports that now, a pair of representatives had been sent to work on diplomatic relations between them. Those representatives were Baralai and Gippal. They were chosen because they represented two ends of the spectrum between the past and the future but were still close friends that respected one another. It made them the ideal pair for the mission. 

They were using an airship to get there, one that had been recently recovered and restored by the Machine Faction. It was smaller than the one the Gullwings used, but it was fine for just the two men.

Baralai was resting in his cabin, the sky passing by outside his window. He was reading Bushido in the Bedroom, a book that Paine had given to him as a gift. With how absorbed he was in reading, he didn’t notice the airship descending until they touched down on the ground. Instead of blue sky, he could a carpet of blue flowers that stretched out until the reached the edge of a forest.

This was too early. It was supposed to be another two days before they reached the island. Baralai set aside his book and went to the door that led to the small common area as Gippal was coming in from the direction of the bridge.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, there’s a storm in our path. We’re going to ride it out here, and then we’ll be back in the skies.”

* * *

It was more than a storm; it was a hurricane. Outside the trees and flowers were being whipped back and forth. The airship moved a little bit, but not very much and only occasionally. 

The two men sat at a table in the common room, playing sphere break. Gippal was very good at it, unsurprisingly considering how key mathematics was in working with machines and machina. Baralai wasn’t a slouch either. Logistics had been a part of his job as Praetor of New Yevon. While Gippal had the lead, Baralai posed a very real threat to him.

This was the first time they’d been in such close proximity, without there being an emergency, in a long time. He found himself remembering certain thoughts, certain feelings, the way Gippal’s calloused hands felt against his skin, the way Al Bhed flowed from his lips, the way he held himself, it made Baralai remember old feelings from the time in the Crimson Squad together. He never acted on them then, they were a combat unit and he didn’t want to risk making things complicated.

“You listening?” Gippal asked.

“Oh, sorry, I was distracted. What was the question?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get us something to eat.” Gippal rose up, stretching out his muscles and stepped around Baralai to get to the small galley attached to the common room.

Baralai cleaned up the game and then turned his gaze outside. The storm was still fiercely raging on. He could barely see more than a few feet away from the window, but it’s rhythm its cadence was comforting. Yes, it could do untold damage, but it was random, it didn’t target settlements of people like Sin did.

“Yo,” Gippal said as he returned, setting down two plates of braised pipira. It smelt wonderful, it had been so long since Baralai had it,

“This is my favorite,” Baralai said.

“Yeah, I remembered you mentioning it back in the Squad. Not as good as freshly made, we’ve been developing new machines for food preservation, but it’s better than that dried shit they gave us in the Squad.”

Baralai nodded as he started to eat his food. Gippal was right that it was technically inferior to fresh braised pipira, but somehow Baralai enjoyed it more.

* * *

The storm had passed. Together the two of them had exited the airship. They needed to check it for damage or any heavy trees that might have landed on it and could impede take off. There was a fine coat of some type of dust on everything.

“What is this stuff?” Gippal kicked up a pile of it with the toe of his boot.

“Pollen, I think.” The blue flowers had remained in the dirt throughout the storm, though many looked haggard from it.

Baralai knelt down to look at the pollen. He reached out and touched two fingers to it. The pollen had the consistency of snow. He glanced over at Gippal, who was distractedly brushing pollen off the air intakes. Then Baralai gathered up two handfuls of pollen and found he could compress them into a ball.

“Gippal!”

Gippal turned just in time to get a ball of pollen to the face. He wiped it off, clearing his good eye. A cocky smile formed on his lips.

“It is on!”

Gippal made his own ball of pollen and threw it at Baralai, scoring his own hit. They continued making balls of pollen, throwing them at one another. Sometimes they’d connect and sometimes they wouldn’t. While Baralai was distracted making another ball, Gippal launched himself towards him, tackling Baralai into a bed of pollen. Their lips connected. It was no accident, but a kiss that both men sought out. Hands grasped one another. 

“We can do it together?” Baralai suggested, he was no innocent acolyte. Gippal would not be the first partner he had been with.

“Yeah.”

Gippal got off of Baralai and lay down next to him but reversed so that his head was at the height of Baralai’s crotch and vice versa. Baralai rolled onto his side, undoing Gippal’s clunky belt as he felt Gippal working at his own pants. He undid the clasp of Gippal’s pants, reached in and pulled out his penis. Baralai ran his hand up and down the rapidly hardening shaft. 

Then he put his mouth around it, taking in as much as he could. Seconds later he felt Gippal’s mouth around his own penis and it felt so good. Baralai ran his lips up and down, bobbing his head back and forth. Sometimes he’d run his tongue along the shaft, the tip, making sure each ball got plenty of attention. 

Warm, salty liquid shot into Baralai’s mouth. He swallowed it, but then he felt his own climax coming to a head as he shot his own load in to Gippal’s.

* * *

Sometime later, the airship landed on their destination.

Yuna and Rikku were waiting for Baralai and Gippal. Rikku was jumping up and down, excitedly waving her arms.

When Baralai and Gippal stepped off the airship’s ramp, they were holding hands.

“Hmm, do you think they landed on the island with the blue flowers as well?” Yuna asked as she clasped her hands together behind her back and cocked her head to the side.

“I dunno, but if they did, I hope they had as much fun as we did.”


End file.
